digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
EmperorGreymon
|level=Hybrid |levelref=EmperorGreymon's Hybrid level is treated as equivalent to the Mega level in the Digital Monster Card Game and as a Mega Digimon in Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory. |levelcat=Mega |leveleq=Mega |type=Dragon Warrior |attribute=Variable |attribute2=Vaccine |attribute3=None |attribute4=Free |family=Wind Guardians |family2=None |family3=Nightmare Soldiers |debut= |from=Anyone + Spirits of Flame, Earth, Wood, Ice, and WindDigimon Frontier, "Takuya and Koji's Evolution Revolution" 35 AldamonSpirit-Digivolving Figures: Kaiser Greymon * (w/ Spirits of Wind, Ice, Wood, and Earth) BurningGreymonDigimon ReArise |to=Susanoomon * (w/ MagnaGarurumon)Digimon Frontier, "The Brothers Yin and Yang" 48 |java=Junko Takeuchi |javan=(Frontier) |enva=Dave Wittenberg |envan=(Frontier) |partner=Takuya Kanbara |jacards= , , , , |encards= |g1=Greymon-species |g2=Transcendent-species |n1=(En-Sg:) 凱薩暴龍獸 Kaiser GreymonSpirit-Digivolving Figures: Aldamon }} EmperorGreymon is a Dragon Warrior Digimon. It is a Transcendent-species Digimon that possesses power over Flame which is said to have surpassed even the might of the Ten Legendary Warriors. It is said to bear the power of the nine that flow through , and it has been prophesied that if it can restrain the might of the nine dragons, it will demonstrate unfathomable ability and even be able to rule Gaia. It is said that, in order to control their power, it possesses the in which the dragon's souls are sealed. Attacks * : Fires arrows from the Ryūgonken, whose flames are so intense that they become a white light. * : Releases the eight dragon's veins dwelling within Gaia, then becomes the final dragon itself and pulverizes the opponent with the Ryūgonken. ** : Slashes downward with the Ryūgonken in the air. * : Slashes with the Ryūgonken. *'Dragon Crusher' * : Slashes with the Ryūgonken. ** : Slashes with the Ryūgonken in the air. ** : Performs a lunging slash with the Ryūgonken. * : Performs a dashing lunge with the Ryūgonken. ** : Performs a second slash after Rengokukenbu. ** : Performs a third slash after Ni no Mai. Design It wields the " Head" s, the " Head" s, and the " Head" s. Etymologies ;KaiserGreymon (カイゼルグレイモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in Japanese and some American English''Digimon World: Next Order'' and Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory media. *'Deu:' (lit. "Emperor"). *'En:' , meaning "old" or "ancient". ;EmperorGreymon Name used in Digimon Frontier and most American English media. *'En:' . *'En:' , meaning "old" or "ancient". Fiction Digimon Adventure (PSP) Digimon Frontier Digimon Battle Spirit 2 Digimon Xros Wars: Super Digica Taisen Digimon World: Next Order KaiserGreymon is a Fire Neutral type, Mega level Digimon. It digivolves from , WarGrowlmon and Agunimon and can DNA Digivolve with MagnaGarurumon to Susanoomon. Mega level Digimon can't poop but if Piedmon's experiment maxes the poop gauge, it will digivolve into PlatinumSukamon or Sukamon. KaiserGreymon is found in Server Desert. KaiserGreymon introduces itself as "EmperorGreymon" when meeting the but despite this, its name is KaiserGreymon in all other instances. KaiserGreymon is trying to accumulate massive amounts of energy, though doesn't state why, and its comrade, MagnaGarurumon is out collecting energy but KaiserGreymon fears that it wont be enough. After the tamer agrees to help, Kaiser is shocked and claims they must be a special type of human. After trusting them, it states that they are collecting energy so that they can revive their master, Susanoomon. They require Fire, Light, Ice, Wind, Lightning, Dark, Earth, Wood, Water and Steel energy though the duo already posses all but Wood, Wind, Earth, Steel and Dark. It sends the tamer to collect ivy from the Palace of Thorns but has to be harvested before noon, or else it wont be there to cover the Wood, a Speed Chip to cover the Wind and needs to siphon the energy of a Digimon with more than 8,000 HP for Earth Energy, though the Digimon is unaffected by the process. KaiserGreymon than sends the tamer to find MagnaGarurumon as he is running late, so must have found trouble whilst collecting the other energy. MagnaGarurumon is found in the Infinite Cauldron. MagnaGarurumon also refers to Kaiser as "EmporerGreymon". The tamer informs MagnaGarurumon of the situation, so Magna agrees to trust the tamer. MagnaGarurumon has the Steel and Dark energy provided but is struggling to transport it so has the tamer take 10 Supermassive Machine Parts labelled A through J to give to KaiserGreymon to act as the Steel energy. After transporting it the tamer then has to transfer the Dark energy to KaiserGreymon in the form of a supermassive dark matter, which despite the name is very small but has vast amounts of high compressed energy. MagnaGaurumon has 40 of these, though only has the tamer carry 20 of them, carrying the rest itself to take to KaiserGreymon. They then return to KaiserGreymon, combine all the energy together, which frees Susanooomon. The two of them then join the City as thanks. They both work in the arcade, KasierGreymon during the day and MagnaGaururmon during the night and swap coins for a choice of two different materials, a Stone or Wood material from KasierGreymon or a Liqiud or Steel item from MagnaGarurumon once a day, however the second option is glitched and can be selected over and over, never actually doing the trade, meaning only the first option can ever be chosen by both Digimon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth KaiserGreymon is a Fire Free Type, Mega level Digimon and uses 20 memory. It digivolves from BurningGreymon and can DNA Digivolve to Susanoomon with MagnaGarurumon. Its special attack is Firedrake Strike and its support skill is Wind-Flame, Ice-Sword, which increases damage dealt by Fire, Wind, Plant and Earth skills by 8%. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory KaiserGreymon is a Fire Free Type, Mega level Digimon and uses 20 memory. It digivolves from BurningGreymon and can DNA Digivolve to Susanoomon with MagnaGarurumon. Its special attack is Firedrake Strike and its support skill is Wind-Flame, Ice-Sword, which increases damage dealt by Fire, Wind, Plant and Earth skills by 8%. Digimon Masters KaiserGreymon is an obtainable Digimon at the H-Hybrid level and can Jogress to Susanoomon with MagnaGarurumon. Digimon Heroes! KaiserGreymon digivolves from Aldamon. Digimon ReArise KaiserGreymon digivolves from BurningGreymon and some instances can digivolve to Susanoomon. Notes and references